Primeiras Palavras
by KaoriH
Summary: As primeiras palavras são muito especiais, um momento único! E quais serão elas? ::One-shot::


**• Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, já com o Shikamaru o caso é diferente (6)'**

* * *

Três humanos em uma sala. Dois contra um. Dois contra uma. Estavam ali, parados com os olhos fixos sobre o sorriso dela. Parecia estar debochando da boa vontade dos dois jounnins, tanto que a médica-nin começava a se impacientar diante do constante silêncio. 

- Esqueça Sasuke... ela não vai falar nada.

Não era o suficiente. As íris negras mantinham-se no rosto que teimava em não fitá-los, olhando vezes para a janela fechada, vezes para a lâmpada que iluminava parcamente o ambiente, mesmo assim ele não desistiria, sabia que era hoje! Tinha que ser hoje! Apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e não deu atenção ao que a rosada dizia.

Sakura nada fez, além de recostar-se e continuar resmungando qualquer coisa sobre aquilo ser uma perda de tempo. Ao que parecia, ele não estava dando-lhe ouvidos naquele momento. E se usassem... outras táticas? Sim, eles poderiam usar algo como suborno ou quem sabe... não, ela não cederia a pressões como aquela. Era ainda superior à aquele tipo de idiotice. Já fazia três horas, e eles continuavam no mesmo lugar, naquele dia Sasuke faltara a compromissos com Konoha e Sakura não havia aparecido do Hospital, em breve mandariam alguém para verificar o que havia acontecido com os dois mais pontuais ninjas da vila. Do mesmo modo, não importava. Ela por vezes levantou-se, caminhou até a cozinha estreita e voltou, tomando novamente o lugar ao lado do dono dos cabelos negros, batia as mãos vagarosamente, fitava os dois que continuavam calados... Sasuke estava descidido em esperar qualquer palavra antes de sair dali... e ela sabia o que acontecia quando ele colocava alguma coisa na cabeça.

Bem, suas previsões não estavam completamente erradas, pelo menos ao que dizia sobre alguém procurá-los. A porta abriu-se com um ruído incômodo, fazendo com que os três voltassem os olhos para a luz que entrava acompanhada de um semblante confuso do Hokage.

- Ahm... atrapalho? - Uzumaki questionou com um sorriso enviesado, com os olhos presos na cena à sua frente.

- Tecnicamente? Sim. - Sasuke respondeu levemente irritado, quebrando o silêncio que ele mesmo estabelecera. - O que você quer aqui?

- Bom dia pra você também. - O louro respondeu debochado, antes de assumir uma voz levemente preocupada. - Vocês não apareceram hoje, ninguém os viu pela rua...

- Ah, nós decidimos ficar em casa hoje Naru...Hokage-sama. - Sakura corrijiu-se apressadamente, mas Naruto contorceu o rosto em uma careta por ser tratado de tal forma.

Agora eram quatro humanos na sala, e um felino que havia entrado sorrateiramente quando o Hokage chegou. Era imprudência deixar a porta aberta, mas com um casal de shinobis como Sakura e Sasuke não havia preocupação quanto à segurança, tinham tudo o que precisavam bem ali. De repente o par de olhos escuros fitou o 'intruso', fazendo-o sorrir. Quase podia imaginar o porque de estarem tão concentrados ali, bem... porque não?

- Sabem que eu não posso aliviar pra vocês... vão cumprir um dia na folga. - Parecia mais responsável desde que havia se tornado o Hokage de Konoha. E era. Ninguém poderia reconhecer o velho Naruto quando estava a trabalho, ou lidando com algo relativo à vila. Era a própria reencarnação do pai. Minato teria orgulho. Orgulho do Sexto Hokage.

- Hun. - O moreno resmungou e voltou a virar-se, sem perceber o olhar de desculpas que Sakura lançava a Naruto, pela falta de educação de Uchiha. Naruto porém não incomodou-se, sorriu mais abertamente, e em silêncio fez um gesto que indicava que Sakura não precisava se preocupar com aquilo, no fim já estava acostumado. - E feche a porta quando sair.

- Certo... Tchau Sakura, tchau Sasuke... - Ele puxava a porta, e a sala voltaria a penumbra, mas novamente os pequeninos olhos negros ficaram-se sobre ele e ele não evitou acenar, deixando que a voz morresse enquanto saia. - Tchau Mikoto-chan.

Ela estava na cadeirinha, e riu uma gargalhada gostosa ao ouvir seu nome, batendo palmas de forma desajeitada. Tinha quase um ano de idade, os olhos negros como o de Sasuke e os cabelos pouco mais claros que os da mãe, mesmo que esses fossem ralos em sua cabeça quase careca. Parou de rir ao notar que novamente estavam apenas os pais a vigiarem-lhe, e virou o rosto como se procurasse algo, quando os lábios começaram o mover-se com alguns grunhidos inteligíveis, Sasuke adiantou-se para perto dela, sorrindo inteiramente e Sakura o acompanhou ficando do outro lado da menina. A câmera filmava o rostinho que se esforçava. Esforçava-se para suas primeiras palavras...

- Dahn...nha... Nauto! Nauto! Nauto!

Sasuke piscou. Sakura deixou que o queixo caísse inconscientemente. A primeira palavra da menina era... **Naruto**?

- O que...o que você 'tá fazendo Sasuke? - A rosada perguntou enquanto a filha ainda continuava quase cantarolando seu _" Nauto "_ , Sasuke mexia na câmera, até que sentisse as pequenas mãos de Sakura sobre as suas.

- Vou apagar isso aqui.

Ele parecia ressentido, mas Sakura arrancou a câmera das mãos do marido, rindo alto levada pelas palavras de filha. Sasuke já não parecia inconsolável, pensara que ouviria um _papai _ou até _mamãe_, mas Naruto? Não era a mesma coisa que estava esperando. Mikoto finalmente havia dito a sua primeira palavra... e a segunda?

- TEME... DOBE!

- UCHIHA SASUKE E UZUMAKI NARUTO! - Os dois escutaram perfeitamente o grito de Sakura, assim como escutaram as palavras da menina... aí vinham problemas.

* * *

**NA: Yo, minna! Então que acharam da fic? Curtinha e sem nenhuma insinuação, fato lol Nasceu de um surto, que eu tive antes de ir dormir \o/ Merece algum comentário? n.n'' **

**Ja ne o/ **


End file.
